


穿成肉文女主怎么办1-2

by kathy123



Category: EXO (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathy123/pseuds/kathy123
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Lu Han/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	穿成肉文女主怎么办1-2

话说，林小冉今天被一篇主EXO的肉文恶心到了。

本来她只是因为一时无聊才上话本逛逛的，没想到撞上了一篇三观不正、天雷滚滚的肉文。

本来林小冉一看这小说名字《寸寸销魂》，以为是一篇文风旖旎的古代言情文，心想这名字挺不错啊，十分文艺又让人想入非非。再一看作者的ID：高冷的小笼包，心想还蛮有个性的嘛，于是兴致勃勃地看起。没想到接下来却被文中情节雷得外焦里嫩。

小说是现代文，大致讲的是：香港最老牌的珠宝公司——星辉珠宝的董事长千金蓝静笙，从小被众星捧月般呵护长大，玉雪可爱，天真烂漫，冰清玉洁，是世间最美最纯的一朵白莲花。

十八岁那年，她在酒会上邂逅了吴世勋，从此一见倾心，一眼万年，认定吴世勋就是他的Mr.right，此生非他不嫁。奇迹般地，吴世勋也爱上了蓝静笙，并且向她的父亲提出求婚。

蓝父认为吴世勋的行事作风过于冷酷狠厉，而且觉得他的珠宝公司发展得太快，在短短一年内便迅速崛起占据了业界的半壁江山，此事颇为蹊跷，加之业内流传着他涉足黑道的传闻，便不同意把宝贝女儿嫁给他。

谁料蓝静笙是个敢爱敢恨的，见父亲态度坚决，竟然与吴世勋私定终身，珠胎暗结。当蓝静笙拿着孕检报告、抚着微微隆起的小腹对蓝父苦苦哀求时，蓝父气得脸都绿了，但却无可奈何，只得答应了这门婚事。从此以后，蓝静笙的悲剧人生便正式开始。

吴世勋果然不出蓝父所料，是个来者不善的，他在婚后利用自己董事长女婿的身份，快速吞并了蓝家的公司，并且将蓝父囚禁起来，用令人发指的手段将他活活折磨致死。

他对蓝父说，他是来找蓝家寻仇的。十年前，蓝父为了吞并他家的生意，派人绑架了他和他妹妹。当时，他眼睁睁地看着自己年仅十岁的妹妹被六个龌龊的男人轮奸，眼睁睁地看着她在受辱后咬舌自尽，眼睁睁地看着父亲被逼跳楼。从那时起，他就暗暗发誓要让蓝家付出同样的代价！

他将匕首深深刺进蓝静笙的小腹，让她流产，说她不配怀有他的孩子。他在蓝家众元老面前将蓝静笙扒光，对她极尽羞辱之能事，期间滴蜡、穿刺、倒吊、鞭笞、春药、按摩球……尺度之大令人发指。至此一篇纯洁的玛丽苏小白文硬生生扭转成了暗黑十九禁。

林小冉一边吃饭一边读着那些令人咋舌的文字，感觉整个人都不好了。她强忍着胃里的不适继续读下去，在读到吴世勋找了6个龌龊的男人把蓝静笙轮奸时，差点一口隔夜饭吐在屏幕上。

她将手指移动到左上角退出键的位置，想把小说关掉，可又按捺不住好奇心，于是将手指移了回来，刷刷刷地往下滑动。

后文大致是：蓝静笙在被一群猥琐男轮奸后，拼死逃了出来，遇到了温柔学长鹿晗。她央求鹿晗帮她找栋房子以躲避吴世勋，鹿晗因为一时半会儿找不到合适的，就让她先住自己家里。不出所料，鹿晗也抵挡不住蓝静笙强烈的女主光环，刚开始还对她温柔似水、关心呵护，没过几天就把持不住，将她整个人吃干抹净连渣都不剩。

身心受创的蓝静笙再一次逃了出来，逃到欧洲一个不起眼的小镇，那里有蓝家的一栋老别墅，她的童年就是在那里度过的。蓝静笙在那里没住几天，就遇到了前来怀念童年的青梅竹马——刑警朴灿烈。朴灿烈一直没有忘记蓝静笙，蓝静笙也被朴灿烈的真挚和深情所打动，于是两人坠入情网、擦枪走火、肆意缠绵、昏天黑地……

后来，吴世勋找到了那里，将蓝静笙打包拎回家圈禁了起来，变本加厉地蹂躏她，每次都把她折腾得只剩下半条命。

黑帮老大金钟仁一直觊觎蓝静笙的美貌，于是吴世勋为了同他做一笔军火生意，主动把蓝静笙送给了他。

金钟仁私生活糜烂，每天都有很多女人陪睡，他只当蓝静笙是玩物，高兴了就宠，不高兴了就打。他经常一边强奸蓝静笙一边骂她是婊子。软弱无能的白莲花蓝静笙只能默默咽下屈辱的眼泪。

金钟仁有个助理都暻秀，是个温柔绅士的人，一直很同情蓝静笙，对她很是照顾。然而肉文世界里哪有三观，一切情节都只为肉戏做铺垫，再温柔绅士的男人也是一匹狼。很快地，都暻秀就被蓝静笙迷倒，并在有一次为她上药时擦枪走火、色欲熏心，扑倒了衣衫半露的蓝静笙……小说未完结，在此处戛然而止。

林小冉颤颤巍巍地捂住小心脏，心想真是活得久了什么文都能看到。虽然她不是行星饭，对EXO无感，但她觉得作者这种严重扭曲EXO成员性格的做法非常不好，搞不好会吓坏路人的。

而且这位作者描写肉戏的功力实在是有待提高，每次不是“把胸部揉成各种形状”就是简单重复的“活塞运动”，过程无聊千篇一律，文笔拙劣用词低俗，没有销魂之意境也毫无香艳之观感，根本就是为肉而肉、天雷滚滚。于是她思量一番后，毅然决然地把这篇三观扭曲的肉文给举报了。

网站管理员雷厉风行，很快便删除了这篇顶风作案的漏网之鱼。

林小冉在心里为那个吐血码字一日三更的勤劳作者默哀了一秒，便懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，爬上床睡觉。谁知这一觉醒来，却是物非人非……

林小冉醒来的时候，发现自己身处在一个陌生的房间里。

奢华的欧式装潢，华丽的水晶吊灯，复古的印花窗帘，柔软的天鹅绒地毯，摆满四周的昂贵艺术品。

简直跟她那个简洁朴素的小房间不能比。

她低头看看自己，发现自己身上竟然穿着睡袍，还是前几天在杂志上看过的Versace最新款，乖乖，这要41888人民币一件呢，是她半年的工资。

她感觉自己是在做梦，于是下床走到窗边，拉开窗帘。

当灯光璀璨的夜景倏地撞入眼帘时，她怔怔地眨眨眼睛，确信了自己是在做梦。因为她那个郊区小房是不可能拥有这种震撼她全家的无敌夜景的。

这时，一双有力的手臂从背后揽过她的腰，将她整个人圈进怀中，下巴搁在她颈窝。男人低沉磁性的声音贴着耳畔响起：“洗好了？嗯？”温热的薄唇亲昵地流连在她的耳垂。

林小冉唇角窃喜地勾起，难道是春梦？

她低头看向男人揽着她腰的手臂，肌肉紧实，线条优美，手腕上还有一只闪闪发光的金表，做了两年珠宝设计师的她一眼就认出来那是PATEK PHILIPPE的Trossi Leggenda，比一辆法拉利还贵。林小冉在心里感叹，啧啧，果然是做梦，不过这么高大上的春梦她还从来没做过呢。

正感叹间，男人的手已经解开她睡袍的丝带，三两下挑开银质镶钻的纽扣，探入衣内，掌心从一开始的温热，渐渐变得灼热滚烫。林小冉轻颤了一下，不是吧，感觉这么真实？

她转过头去想看看男人的脸，却被男人一把攫住嘴唇，炙热的唇瓣紧紧贴着她的，辗转吮吸，轻舔啃咬，灵舌探进她的牙关不断深入，肆意席卷着她口腔里的每一个角落，摄取她的味道，剥夺她的呼吸，在她唇齿间肆意攻城略地。这个吻霸道而炽烈，到最后渐渐温柔而缠绵。

这男人的吻技简直太棒，林小冉在心里赞叹，没想到这次做的梦居然这么高质量，一边暗爽一边转过身去勾住他的脖子。

然而当一吻结束，林小冉稍稍离开男人一点看清楚他的脸时，登时吓得瓜子都掉地上了。

这是……这是……吴、吴吴、吴世勋？！是那个、那个EXO成员吴世勋？！怎么竟然会是那个EXO成员吴世勋？！

乖乖！虽然她不哈韩，也不是行星饭，但是红遍世界的韩国男团EXO成员吴世勋长啥样她还是知道的。

天啦噜，难道她虽然嘴上说对韩星不感兴趣，但潜意识里还是很喜欢这种长相俊美的小鲜肉的吗？以至于都做关于人家的春梦啦？

林小冉顿时有点小羞涩，打量着吴世勋近在咫尺的绝世美颜，快速给自己找了个理由，嗯，吴世勋这颜值已经不是一般小鲜肉的程度，而是逆天的程度了，所以她对他有所宵想也是人之常情！

正花痴间，人已被吴世勋抱到床上，被他高大的身躯压上来圈住。他高级定制的睡袍上有古龙水的味道，炙热的手指在她脸颊流连，一双漆黑深邃的眼眸牢牢锁住她，压抑着微喘的呼吸开口：“静笙，我想要你。”

靠靠，这台词，这眼神，这颜值，对女人根本就是秒杀啊！于是林小冉红着脸点了点头，羞涩地仰面躺平任君调戏。嘤嘤嘤，反正是在做梦，又不是现实，就让她这个有色心没色胆的女人在梦境中享受一回吧！

吴世勋勾唇笑了笑，眼中划过一道诡异的冷光，低头吻向她的脖颈。舔舐着，轻咬着，他灵巧的舌头游刃有余地撩拨着她的敏感处，在她莹白如玉的肌肤上留下道道吻痕。

林小冉很快便软化成了一汪春水，心在胸腔里悸动地乱跳，颈窝处传来的酥麻感让她不自觉地弓起了腰。奇怪，为为……为什么她会这么敏感啊？为什么她浑身上下的每一处神经都在他的撩拨下酸痒难耐，敏感至极？

嘴唇，顺着脖颈缓缓向上，暧昧地吻过下巴濡湿下唇，吴世勋意乱情迷地吻着她的唇角，声音低沉：“静笙，给我一个孩子吧……一个属于我们的孩子，好吗……”他三两下剥开她的睡衣，“这样……你父亲就不会反对我们的婚事了……这样，我就可以照顾你，疼你宠你，一辈子……”

咦？什么孩子？什么婚事？混沌的思绪渐渐清晰，林小冉疑惑地眨眨眼睛。等等，他刚才叫她什么？静笙？这个名字怎么听起来那么熟悉呢？静笙……静笙……蓝静笙？！咦？她昨天晚上睡觉前看的那篇肉文的女主貌似就叫蓝静笙？

再联想到文章刚开篇时的剧情……蓝静笙和吴世勋在瑞士度假时，在酒店内发生了第一次ooxx，然后蓝静笙就中奖怀孕，然后两人就去求蓝父答应婚事……该不会……不会吧……不可能吧？！

林小冉浑身僵硬地拦住吴世勋正欲压下来的吻，伸手去够床头柜上的酒店服务指南。当看到“威尔逊总统酒店”几个大字时，整个人仿佛被惊雷劈中！天哪！就是肉文中写的那家酒店！

难道……她不是在做春梦，而是穿越到《寸寸销魂》这篇肉文里了？不是吧！上帝！不要这样跟她开玩笑啊！

她怀着一丝小小的侥幸问吴世勋：“那个……我是……星辉公司董事长的千金，蓝静笙吗？”

吴世勋闻言疑惑道：“是啊，静笙，怎么了？”

林小冉感觉自己正在片片风化成渣：“那我和你是不是在一次酒会上认识的？我们家是不是拥有全香港最老牌的珠宝公司？而你的珠宝公司是不是在短短一年内就迅速崛起并且占据了业内的半壁江山？”

吴世勋笑了笑，宠溺地捏捏她的脸颊：“对啊，怎么了？突然问这些已经知道的事情做什么，又跟我调皮了？”

林小冉霎时觉得五雷轰顶。Oh No！看来她是真的穿进《寸寸销魂》这篇肉文里了！卧槽怎么会这样！她不过就是把它给举报了而已啊！为什么她穿进来了？难道是那位被删文的作者的怨灵来找她报仇了吗？！

卧槽不要啊！这文三观不正而且男主都是禽兽啊！都是除了睡女主以外就没有其他爱好啊！尤其吴世勋这厮，更是霸道总裁邪魅狂狷衣冠禽兽丧心病狂啊！她可不要被他当众SM然后再被轮奸啊！


End file.
